The Bully
by XxTHOMASxX
Summary: From the writer that brought you For The Love of a Daughter comes the world of The Bully. it's only been six week's since Kodi's been adopted and hes already having troble with another dog a bully Collaboration fic with Steelefan
1. A new Life (The Last Night)

Chapter one A New Life (The Last Night)

Feeling the sun hit Kodi's Face as he plays with his siblings on the beach for one last night, Kodi rolls around in the sand as his sister Aleu jumps on him leaving him with a smile. "Come on Kodi lets go jump in the water," Aleu suggested as she got off her bother.

Kodi loses his smile as he sits up from the sand "But Aleu dad told us not to go ny the water he said we might fall in," Kodi cried as he followed his sister. Aleu looks back at him and smiles, "Oh Kodi stop being a baby we will be fine," Aleu said while walking. Kodi stopped waking for a second and lets his ears flop down then he started walking again. As they got far enough away from the boat they walked next to the water.

"Aleu I don't think this is a good idea," Kodi said feeling nervous as they walked next to the water. Kodi never really liked to swim let alone like the water as it is and seeing that he lives near the ocean scares the living daylights out of him. Aleu looked at him and rolled her eyes as she got close to a cliff, "Kodi I told you before I know what I AM DOING! AHHH!" Aleu screamed as she slipped off a the ledge and fell.

"Aleu!" Kodi cried in fear as his sister fell from the cliff. As Aleu fell into the water, Kodi started pacing back and forth as he waited for his sisters head to pop back then he looked back down at the water "Aleu!" Kodi shouted as tears rolled out of his eyes. The world then fades away like it never happened.

Kodi then wakes up to the world seeing his sister Aleu sleeping next to him. Kodi sighed glad that the nightmare was over and done with. But he still did fear that this could happen to his sister for real, today was the day Kodi and his siblings would be adopted. Kodi hopes his future will lead to his father old job being a sled dog but for now he just wanted to be a puppy.

Kodi still keeps his thoughts on his dream about Aleu falling into the ocean water. To break his thoughts someone picked him up leaving Aleu behind as the last pup of the litter. Kodi then waved good bye as he was being carried away from her. Aleu then waved good bye as well as her brother was being carried away.

The next thing Kodi knew was that he was put in a nearby house about two story's high. The house was not fancy but well in the middle of a great home. Kodi was then put down in a small room that had puppy toys all over the place once he was put down on the ground he looked around seeing nothing but the toys and another puppy about his size "Well I guess this is the life that dad told me about I just wish the last night that I had with him was more restful," Kodi said to himself. Then the other puppy looked at him and smiled then walked over to him.

**Alright sorry its so short but its gets better as it goes and I would like to thank my new collaborator Steelefan for being on this project with and like I said its gets as it goes haha lol good night **


	2. A warning

**Chapter 2: Let's Be Friends (Not)**

The small puppy walked closer, and Kodi noticed that he looked a lot like his father's old enemy Steele. The pup was black and white with blue eyes and he looked pretty friendly, Kodi walked up to the puppy, excited to make friends with him.

"Hello, my name's Kodi! What's yours?" Kodi said happily.

"My name is Metal." Metal said proudly. "So, where did you come from?"

"Well, I came from my mother, Jenna and my father, Balto." Kodi said.

Metal's eyes glared evilly at Kodi as he remembered what his father told him about Balto. Metal remembered his father telling him that Balto had stolen the glory that should have been his during the serum run and that was why his father was an outcast.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Metal said angrily at Kodi.96

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" Kodi said as Metal backed him into a corner.

"It's not what _you_ did, it's what your father did, and I don't take things like that lightly." Metal said, trying to hint at what he meant.

"I... I don't understand what you mean." Kodi said trembling in the tight corner.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm the son of the once very famous sled dog in town, Steele!" Metal yelled. "Your father took everything he worked so hard for, and ruined it! Your father ruined my family name!"

"I... I... I'm sss...ory, I... I... didn't mean tttt... oo." Kodi said curled up in a ball, fearful that metal would beat him up because he was bigger than him.

"Don't be sorry you little mutt cuz it's not good enough anymore." Metal said gritting his teeth. "Since I can't attack your father, I'll just have to make sure that I take care of you instead."

Metal walked away giving Kodi a hateful stare. Kodi sat in the corner crying into his paws, wishing that he could see his father. Kodi knew that living with Metal, would not be very fun...

A few minutes later, Steele walked into his new master's home. Since the serum run, he was thrown out of his own house and was adopted by another man across town. When Steele was brought to this new house, the man already had an old dog that had just had puppies. All the puppies got adopted except for one, Metal. Metal was a loner pup who didn't like to leave his mother's side, but since she died, Metal stuck close to Steele and Steele raised the pup for a few weeks until he got adopted. In that time frame however, Steele told him that Balto was the reason that he was an outcast and to never trust Balto, or his family. So when Metal was finally adopted, he was furious with anyone who endured Balto.

Steele sat alone in the house, thinking and feeling bad for himself. He kept thinking how everything was Balto's fault and as a result, was plotting revenge. When he saw Kodi get adopted by the same man who took Metal, he began to plot. He decided that he would tell Metal to do anything he could to break Kodi down and hopefully, try to do something to Metal so Metal could blame Kodi and get Kodi in trouble. It was fool proof wasn't it?

**Ok then, hope you liked my first chapter of collabing, back to you Kodiwolf321.**


	3. Why me?

**Chapter three: Why me?**

Kodi stayed in his little corner at end on of the room crying his little eyes out "Why did it have to be me to leave in this so called home life?" Kodi thought to himself. Kodi then looked up to see if Metal was watching him, but there was no sight of him; "I guess he went to go take a nap," Kodi thought as he still was crying. Then the door opened and it was his new master with a box of puppies.

Kodi still stayed in his little corner as his master put down the box of puppies in the middle of the room. Kodi then lifts his head up and looks at the puppies jumping out of the box there were three of them. His master then looks over to his right noticing that Kodi was in the corner having tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong little guy?" His master said as he walked over next to him and then picking him up. Kodi didn't know what to think as the human picked him up and rocking him back and forth on his back. "You must miss your mom and dad huh?" Kodi's master asked him. Kodi wanted to nod in reply but he knew that maybe the human would think he could understand him and maybe put him in some kind of lab or something.

"Well I'm sure your father Balto may think you're alright," Kodi's master said with a smile then he puts Kodi down with the other pups, and walks out of the room, Kodi was then left with the three pups. He looked at them and looked back at him. Kodi then lets his ears flop down and he started walked over to his little corner.

Till he heard a voice behind him it was a girl's voice "Hello," Kodi heard then turned around and looked at the female husky "Uh…a…hi," Kodi said looking at the light sliver husky. "My names Dusty what's yours?" Dusty asked Kodi's ear then flickered back up. "Kodi," Kodi replied Dusty giggled. "What's so funny?" Kodi asked thinking maybe he looked funny.

Dusty giggled some more "Nothing you just have a cute name," Dusty said with a smile. This lighted up Kodi's day "Thanks," Kodi replied with a smile on his face for the first time since he got a new home. Just then one of the other puppies walked over to Kodi and Dusty to greet Kodi. "Hi my names Kirby," Kirby said with a bit of a blush in his face.

"Hi I'm Kodi," Kodi greeted Kirby smiled just then the last pup that was the biggest pup ran over and jumped on Kirby "Really? Get off!" Kirby shouted and yelped at the same time. "Oh sorry big brother," said the bigger pup. Kodi cocked his head to the right and started to think "Big brother?" Kodi asked. The bigger pup then got off of Kirby and Kirby then stood up "Yeah don't mind Ralph's size his just big boned and yeah I'm older by five minutes," Kirby explained.

Kodi nodded then he looked around for Metal. Kodi then looked on the other side of the room to see Metal watching him and his new friends talking. Kodi then flopped his ears back down and walked back over to his corner. The three new pups the followed Kodi back over to his corner. "What's the matter?" Dusty asked. Kodi then looked behind to see the three pups behind.

"Him," Kodi whispered the three pups looked behind them to see Metal watching them. The pups then looked back at Kodi "What about him?" Kirby asked lying down by Kodi. Kodi sighed then started to tell the story about what happened earlier.

**Alright guys this is that chapter and well sorry it's so short and well Steelefan your up **


	4. The Plan

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

Kodi began telling his story to other pups, telling them how Metal had threatened Kodi by telling him that he would torture Kodi because he couldn't get to his father. He also explained a way that they could prevent all of that from happening.

"So here's what I think we do, Everytime he attacks one of us, we act completely inocent, we don't fight back or anything, we just sit there and whine until the master comes to help us, that way, he might get rid of Metal." Kodi stated quietly so Metal wouldn't here them.

"But what if his attacks are really bad? We might not be able to take the pain." Ralph said.

"Well that won't be a problem for you Ralph, you're bigger than him. The main problem I see is that what if the master finds out after an attack and blames one of us? Than what do we do?" Dusty said concerned.

"You make a good point, why don't we just sit it out for now and see what he does, he might just be a big show off like Steele." Kirby said a little too loudly.

Hearing what Kirby had just said, Metal walked up to the other pups and got right in Kirby's face.

"You listen here runt, my father was no show off. He deserved all his fame and that _things_ parents ruined him, so I don't want to here you say anything like that agian, do you here me!" Metal said gritting his teeth. Metal walked away to where he had been before until Ralph spoke up.

"Geez, he's sure got problems." Ralph said in a whisper.

"That's it!" Metal yelled. Metal ran up to Ralph and tackled him to the floor with ease and then threw him towards the wall. Ralph slowly got up, shaking as he walked back to the other pups, stunned that Metal could take down such a large puppy. Metal walked back once again to his previous spot.

"Okay, maybe waiting this out isn't such a good idea." Kodi said making sure that Ralph was alright.

"Yeah, I agree, that's not a good idea anymore." Ralph said regaining his bearings as he spoke.

"Well I think I have one more idea. I say we run away everytime he attacks and we bark loudly until the master comes so there is no confusion as to what happened." Kodi said.

"I think that could work, lets try it." Dusty said.

About a half a mile away, Steele sat alone in his new master's house. Since he was now alone, he started thinking more and more of what he told Metal to do. For the first time in his life Steele, felt a little unhappy with his actions. After constantley thinking about the serum run and how Balto never really did anything to him, he started to realize that he was doing something so selfish, and greedy.

"What have I done now? Why can't I just let this whole thing go?" Steele said aloud to himself.

Steele walked over to the window and looked out at the town of Nome. His mind started reliving the past of how popular he used to be but now, he was scorned, he dared never go outside because whenever he did, the town's dogs would chase him away. He looked down at where his championship collar used to be, just a day ago he still thought he deserved it but now, he was glad he didn't have it, Steele, had finally realized he was wrong and with those thoughts in mind, he went out into the back yard and started to cry.

"Oh Balto, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Steele weeped. Steele then looked up at the sky and said this:

"Aniu, if you're there please, help me redeem myself in this town that I almost ruined. Please help me tell Balto that i'm sorry, and please, help me be a better dog so I can have friends agian." Steele said still crying.

Suddenley the wind picked up and a gorgeus white wolf appeared in front of him.

"Steele, I will help you. I can see that you're a changed dog, I will help you get your friends back and make you a better dog." Aniu stated.

"Thank you so much Aniu, I won't let you down." Steele said with a smile.

"Steele, I know you won't, I have faith in you. Now, here's what I want you to do, I want you stay in this house for just one more week, don't make your pressence known that way, when everyone lets their guards down, you can move quietly by night and go to Balto who I will talk too so he knows to expect something fantastic to happed." Aniu told him in a caring voice.

"But what about Metal? How will I tell him to back down?" Steele asked.

"You won't Steele, we will have to wait and see what happens, for there is nothing I can do to stop him currently. This unfortunatley, will be a lasting effect of your actions Steele." Aniu said in a more serious voice.

"Alright, I will do as you wish." Steele said bowing his head in shame.

Steele didn't get a reply, instead, he heard the winds die down and Aniu vanished. Steele knew what he had to do so, he went back inside and looked out the front window.

"I sure hope this goes alright." Steele said to himself.

**Oooh, what's gonna happen? you'll have to keep reading to find out. take it away Kodiwolf321.**


	5. A Cry for Help

**Hey everyone, Steelefan here, just wanted to say that I am writing this chapter, not Kodiwolf321. So we're probably going to do it like this for now, where we just do the chapters at random to who will write them.**

**Chapter 5: A Cry For Help.**

Kodi and his fellow friends, sat in the small living room of their master's home. Kirby and Ralph were playing tug-of-war with one of the chew toys while Kodi and Dusty sat in the dog bed talking to each other.

On the other side of the room, Metal was taking a nap on the recliner. While Kodi and Dusty where talking about sled racing, their master walked into the room and picked Kodi up and brought him to the vet for his shots.

Kodi sat in the waiting room, thankful that he was taken away from Metal's beatings but he was still shaking because he knew he'd be home soon. As Kodi sat in his master's lap, he spoke softly to small puppy.

"There, there Kodi, no need to be nervous, it's just a quick check up and we'll be home." His master said petting the small dog. Kodi only whined in response to him and he continued sitting quietly on his master.

About thirty seconds later, Balto walked into the waiting room and walked over to his son. He looked up at the man with a small smile and he put Kodi on the floor next to him, knowing that he came to see his son.

"Hi papa." Kodi said lightly.

"Hi son, what's wrong? you're shaking." Balto said putting his paw on his son's shoulder.

"I'm scared papa." Kodi said getting close to his father's side.

"Why are you scared? It's just a check up, nothing to worry about." Balto said with a smile.

"No papa, it isn't that I'm scared of the vet, it's of this other dog I live with, Metal. He threatens to hurt me and my new friends." Kodi said starting to cry into his paws.

Balto layed down next to Kodi and wrapped his paw around him and said: " Kodi, don't worry, he's just grumpy. He won't hurt you." Balto said trying to comfort the small pup.

"But papa, he's already beat up my friend Ralph and he tells me he wants to hurt you too but that he can't because he's only a puppy. He says it's because you took fame from his father and that he wants to seek vengeances." Kodi said looking up at Balto.

Balto went stiff and his eyes opened wide. The question that loomed inside of him, he didn't want to know the answer too but, he had to.

"Son, what is his father's name?" Balto asked concerned.

"Steele, he said his name was Steele." Kodi said. Balto looked at his son concerned and then got up and walked towards the door.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Kodi asked.

"Nothing son, I just have to go somewhere, that's all." Balto said walking out the door. Balto quickly walked out into the street and towards the one person he could turn to. " I gotta get Jenna, this isn't good."

Balto finally reached Jenna's house after what seemed like forever. He walked to the backyard where Jenna was laying in the sun taking a nap.

"Jenna, wake up, it's important." Balto said lightly shaking the husky.

"Balto? what's wrong?" Jenna said standing up to face her mate.

"Jenna, Steele seems to be getting his revenge on me in a very sneaky way." Balto said sternly.

"What? how? I haven't seen him in a while, I thought he left." Jenna said concerned.

"Well, plainly he didn't. I went to visit Kodi today before he got his shots from the vet, and he told me about how Steele's son is living there with him and that this puppy is torturing him to get to me." Balto said.

"What! oh know, this isn't good, we need to do something, but what?" Jenna asked desperate for an answer.

"We find Steele, and make him stop this madness. We can go to his musher's house and see if he still lives there and if he isn't there, we search for him, he can't be that hard to find right?" Balto said starting to walk towards Steele's house.

"That sounds like a plan Balto, lets go." Jenna said following him.

Unknowing to Balto and Jenna, Steele was actually very close them. He was at the beached boat that Balto lived on waiting for the wolfdog to return so he could apologize to him. Although Aniu had told him not to do this until later, he felt as though this game has gone on long enough, and he took matters into his own hands.

Aniu looked down at the small town from the spirit world as he she pondered what she should do about all this.

"Oh this can't be good." Aniu said. as she said this she went down to the real world and walked towards the town, ready to cause something to make both Balto and Steele, run back to where they belonged.

**So how was this chapter? leave a comment, Steelefan, out.**


	6. Problems

**Chapter 6: Problems**

Balto and Jenna walked down the street making their way towards Steele's house. Balto was extremely mad, and was ready to attack Steele the moment he saw him. Jenna on the other hand, was calm, she was ready for a fight but she wasn't going to lose her temper like she felt Balto would do. As they rounded the corner, a small Scottish terrier rounded the corner and walked up to the couple.

"Hello Balto, Jenna, how are you two?" the terrier said.

"I've been better." Balto said quickly.

"I'm sorry for him, he's upset about our son Kodi being bullied." Jenna said nicely.

"It's alright Jenna, I've got something to tell you both though. Doc is holding a meeting in the boiler room and you and Balto have to be there." The terrier said.

"I'm sorry, I can't go, I have something I need to do." Balto said to the small dog.

"Balto, you have to go, we can deal with Steele later." Jenna said.

"Fine, lets go." Balto said walking towards the boiler room. Balto and Jenna made their way towards the boiler room and got there within five minutes. The two canines walked into the large room and sat down in the front. Doc walked up in front of the crowd and spoke.

"Attention everyone. I called you here today to discuss something very big in our lives, bullying. As you all know, Balto was tormented for his whole life by Steele, and has overcome it. The reason I'm mentioning this is because I've observed a few things happen around town lately and I would like for Balto to come up here and talk about what he went through and how he overcame it to give you all an idea of how to deal with it better." Doc said nodding to Balto to walk up. Balto walked in front of the large crowd and began to speak.

"As you all know, ever since I was a small pup I was bullied wherever I went. It seemed like no matter what I did, I always did something wrong. As I grew older, I got mixed up in a lot of fights that I'm not proud of being apart of. However, I got over all of it by remembering that even though my friends were scarce, they where still there when I needed them. I also remembered that just because some people don't like you, it doesn't mean that there's something wrong with you. You just need to remember that you're perfect the way you are and that you don't need to change for anyone." Balto said. Balto nodded to Doc to signal that he was done. Balto went back to his seat and sat down.

"Thank you Balto." Doc said nodding to the half breed. After Doc had finished his speech, it was too late to go and confront Steele so Balto decided to head home, but, wasn't Steele still there? No, if we back up a few hours, we find that Steele was not there for a very good reason.

**Okay, so me and Kodiwolf321 decided to split this chapter so here he is, the amazing Kodiwolf321.**

Steele waited and waited but the sun was starting to set and the air was getting colder as he waited. Steele decided that is was time to head home before his master got home. Steele started to walk home but the cold wind blew harder and harder as he walked home. He couldn't see where he was going with the strong wind blowing in his face

With seeing the hole in front of where he was walking, Steele fell inside rolling all over the place while closing his eyes "Damn it!" Steele shouted feeling pain on the top of his head. Steele opened his eyes seeing the hole up above him and the sun fading away. "Well now am I supposed get home?" Steele asked himself as sun started to fade faster. Steele then turned around and started to look for a way out. Steel walked forward seeing light at the end of the tunnel.

Steele prayed that it was a way out, but it wasn't. Steele walked into a den with a sleeping wolf next to another path way leading to what could be the way out of this den. Steele swallowed hard hoping not to wake the sleeping wolf. Steele walked on quietly making sure not to make a single sound.

Closer and closer to the wolf Steele started to sweat hard. Getting right next to the wolf Steele started to sweat like pig. Steele took one step and crack sound from a rock awoke the wolf putting him into self-defense. Wolf then jumped on Steele making him twist his leg as he fell.

"Don't move stranger or you'll never move again," the wolf said with growl and showing teeth. "Please I don't mean you any harm I was just looking for a way out I fell in I swear!" Steele cried Wolf stopped growling and cocked his head to the left and got off Steele. "Well if you just fell in then I guess I can let you go," The wolf said softly.

Steele stood up feeling a sharp pain in his left leg. Steele then nodded at the wolf and walked to the path way leading to the outside. Steele walked on three legs all the way to the vet office. Once he got there he walked in through the doggie door. The doctor ran over to him and picked him up and put him in the room to check on his leg.


	7. Big Bad Pup

**Chapter 7: Big Bad Pup.**

It was early morning in the Simpson home. Kodi had begun his training to become a sled dog along with his friends and his enemy. Kodi knew that Metal was up to something because Metal had been extra quiet for the past few hours. Kodi walked into his master's kitchen to find his eight year old son sitting at the table. The young boy reached down to pet Kodi and then picked him up.

"Good boy Kodi. You want to go play?" The young boy said happily. Kodi barked in response and licked the boys face. "Okay boy, lets go upstairs and I'll take Metal along so you're not lonely."

Kodi's heart dropped out of his chest. He knew that if Metal was alone in a room with him, he would beat him up for sure. Kodi whimpered lightly and stayed in the boys arms, knowing that struggling wasn't in his best interest. The boy picked up both dogs and took them up to his bedroom. The boy set both pups on his bed and was about to play with them when Mr. Simpson called him downstairs. The boy ran downstairs leaving both pups on his bed. Metal gave Kodi a devilish glare and walked towards him.

"Metal, please, leave me alone." Kodi said desperately.

"I don't think so runt." Metal said. Metal slashed Kodi across the face as hard as he could and ripped a hole in his muzzle. Kodi curled up in a ball and whimpered loudly. Metal was about to attack him again when the boy walked in the room.

"Kodi, what's wrong?" The boy said picking up the small dog. The boy looked at Kodi's muzzle and walked out of the room with him, leaving Metal behind. As Kodi was carried off, he looked back to see Metal smiling evilly.

Mr. Simpson took Kodi in his arms and looked at his muzzle. Since Mr. Simpson used to be a vet, he knew how to treat such things. Mr. Simpson cleaned out the wound and wrapped a small bandage around his muzzle. Mr. Simpson was trying to figure out what could've happened to him but, when he saw Metal walk downstairs, he immediately knew what had happened and he called his son over immediately.

"Son, keep these two away from each other, they don't get along." Mr. Simpson said.

"Okay dad." The boy said.

Mr. Simpson picked up Kodi and took him to the training yard where the dogs were to start training. He put Kodi on the ground to get to know the new dogs around him. The dogs gave him weird looks and starting to make fun of the bandage on his muzzle.

"Hey look at him!." One dog said.

"He looks so funny!" Another yelled out.

Kodi started to tear up and he ran off to one of the corners. Metal watched as Kodi was made fun of and he smiled devilishly at the sight of it, his plan was working.

**Kodiwolf321, you're up, Steelefan, out.**

Steele sits in the doctor's office waiting for his master to show up. Steele layed there thinking of Balto wondering if they will ever make up, Steele then heard the door opening it was his master and the doctor Steele then looked away as his master walked up to the table with a frown on his face. "So what's the deal with him?" Steel's master asked the doctor looked at Steele's master. "Well looks like he twisted his ankle," the doctor said looking at Steele.

Steele didn't look at his master the whole time he was inside the doctor's office. Steele master then picked him up carefully and put him the truck. His master then jumped in the truck and didn't look at him but talked to him on the way back home. "Well Steele you really done it this time to yourself," Steele master said while backing up. The truck then stopped then they were on their way home. Steele looked away from his master again.

"I was about to let you get back on the team and this is what you do to me?" Steele master said Steele felt like barking in anger but where would that's get him. "Well I can tell you this… you're not going anywhere for a few days so that's that," Steele's master said and ended it there for the night.

**Sorry that this is a short chapter but things are building up so get ready hahaha**


	8. another bad day

**Chapter 8: Another Bad Day.**

Steele's musher drove him home and took him inside. He put Steele on the floor to see if he could walk. Steele stood up shakily and went to take a step, he started to limp around and soon decided it would be in his best interest to lay down, so he went to his dog bed and did just that.

"Steele, you need to rest for a little while, you twisted your ankle pretty bad, you need to stay off of it." Steele's musher said petting Steele on the head. Steele whined softly and put his head down and closed his eyes.

On the other side of town, Kodi was trying his best to stay away from everyone. He was still crying because of his bandage, and he wanted no more than to just run away.

Meanwhile, Metal was taking utter delight out of watching Kodi get made fun of. His plan was simple, he was gonna make everyone laugh at Kodi when he could, and beat him up every chance he got. What Metal didn't know, was that he was being watched by someone very important in the dog and wolf world. Aniu was sitting on top of a hill and was watching as Metal got enjoyment out of watching Kodi suffer. Originally, she was going to let Metal do what he felt was needed so that Steele would still have a lesson to learn but, she saw that this was too much for the small pup, and she needed to do something, quickly.

While all of this was going down, Balto was pacing back and forth across the deck of his boat with Jenna sitting there nervously.

"Balto, are you alright?" Jenna asked nicely.

Balto looked at her and growled slightly and continued to pace back and forth. Jenna had soon had enough and decided to stop him.

"Balto stop this!" Jenna said sternly.

"Jenna, I can't do anything to help my son, I'm very upset at the moment." Balto said quickly.

"Balto, I know this is hard, but you have to calm down, we're gonna stop this." Jenna said.

Just as she was trying to calm Balto down, a sudden mist appeared, and a beautiful white wolf stepped over to them.

"Mother?" Balto said.

"Yes Balto, it's me, I must tell you something about your son."

"What about him! Is he alright?" Jenna said.

"He's been better, Metal is torturing him more and more each day and Steele is not to be blamed at this point." Aniu said.

"What? How can I not blame Steele?" Balto said.

"Steele has changed, he wants Metal to back down. I went to Steele about two days ago, he was very upset and wants to help you." Aniu said

"Then why didn't he come find me?" Balto asked.

"I told him not to try to find you until he was no longer a threat to the town dogs and today, he was in an accident and was attacked and his owner won't let him out of his house." Aniu said.

"So what can we do?" Balto asked.

"You need to go to Steele's house and get him, he's the only one that Metal will listen too." Aniu said.

With this information in mind, Balto and Jenna ran off to Steele's house to see what they could do.

**So what's gonna happen now? Find out soon – Steelefan, out.**


End file.
